


Stones to Throw

by Madeline_Carmen



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeline_Carmen/pseuds/Madeline_Carmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Forrest Gump.", but this isn't for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stones to Throw

She stares at the house,  
Pain reaching her bones.  
Memories flash in her mind  
Then she sees the stones.

One for the touches,  
Another for the screams.  
A third for the awful heart  
Her father set in seams.

One by one she throws them,  
A 'tink' hitting the wall.  
A tear rolls down her cheek  
Before she tips and falls.

She finally cries for the past  
The one she'll never get back  
Anger and rage flows through her  
Because she fell off track.

Her friend sits with her,  
Rubbing her back really slow.  
She rubs her eyes quickly,  
Hoping he didn't see her feelings show.

"Hey, it's alright." He says.  
"No need to be upset.  
"You have a second chance.  
"No need to fret."

"I know. I just can't think  
"That I can let it show.  
"And I don't think that I  
"Have enough stones to throw."


End file.
